Luigi
Luigi is the owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires who has been recurring in the Cars Video Game series. Cars: The Video Game Story Mode In story mode, Lightning drives up to Luigi at his shop and tells him about tires that have been scattered across Radiator Springs, asking if he wants Mater to pick them up, but instead says he will, and collects them in the minigame Luigi to the Rescue. He later helps make Lightning into a monster truck so he can compete against Count Spatula, The Crippler and Ginormous. Arcade Mode In arcade mode, Luigi is not playable, despite being controlled in Luigi to the Rescue. He will however sometimes appear as an opponent in some races. He was fully playable in the PSP version of the game, though. Mods also exist that make him playable on the PC. Cars: Mater-National Championship Luigi appears in Team Relay 1, Stadium Race 1, Inside the Turkey, and Race 'N' Chase 6. He now is playable in arcade mode. His only paintjob, an italian flag design, only is available in the Wii and PS3 versions of the game, although through mods it has been added into the PC version. Cars: Race-O-Rama Luigi appears as a minor character, but is one of only two characters in the game (the other being Trophy Girl) who can be played as in both Road Races and Guido Kart. Cars 2: The Video Game Luigi appear as a playable character once again, under weight class Light. He is notable of having an alt called "Lightning Fan Luigi". Cars: Fast as Lightning Luigi is once again a playable character, unlocked once Flo's Track is beaten. Beating Luigi's track will unlock Guido and his track. Cars:IGNITE Remake Luigi is a confirmed character, his model was showcased, and he later appeared in the 25 second pre-alpha clip as Lightning's opponent. Livery Luigi is yellow with a black toupee on his roof. His license plate reads "445-108". Personality Luigi can easily get excited, and usually will when someone (not everyone) visits his shop. He is also shown to be obsessed with tires, as he can easily fall sad if he hears that any tires have disappeared. He is also a huge fan of Ferraris, also notably having been saddened when Giovanni had lost a race to Lightning. Abilities Luigi's main ability is his radar that lets him find tires that he has lost, no matter how far they went. He however has lost this ability in Cars: Race-O-Rama. Gallery Luigi cars.jpg|Cars: The Video Game Luigi and mcqueen.jpg|Luigi with Lightning and Guido in a cut scene Luigitotherescue.png|Being controlled in Luigi to the Rescue Play as Luigi.jpg|Playable in the first game via mods Luigi Icon.jpg|Status Icon from Cars: The Video Game Luigi header.jpg|Cars: Mater-National Championship Luigi mater national.jpg|Luigi races against Lightning and Barry (Beta) icon_LUI_a.png|Status Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama icon_Lui_b.png|A discovered placeholder that appears to depict Luigi Confirmation.jpg|Luigi's Cars:IGNITE Confirmation LuigiCars-IGNITE.jpg|Cars:IGNITE Remake (Pre-Alpha) Trivia *Luigi is only playable in Guido Kart in the PlayStation 2 version of Cars: Race-O-Rama. While he is playable in almost all events in other versions. *When no player or CPU is using Luigi in Cars 2: The Video Game on Radiator Sprint, Lightning Fan Luigi and Guido will appear as backgrounders sitting in Luigi's. *Luigi and Fillmore are the only playable characters to appear in a Race 'N' Chase level in story mode. **However, according to notes found in the game's coding, Luigi was not intended to appear in any story mode Race 'N' Chase level. Snot Rod was supposed to appear in Race 'N' Chase 6, but had to be replaced due to his overpowered acceleration making him impossible to beat.